Run and Chase
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: She knows that she can believe in him even if the world is turning their backs on her. They were bestfriends, soulmates, guide, and teacher. Nobody could understand them but they didn't care. As long as she would keep on running away and if he would keep on chasing her, everything would be okay.


**__This oneshot is inspired by the song called Mary's Song by Taylor Swift.**

**This is my first time on writing a Cabbie story so sorry for the OCness of the characters.**

**This story sort of write itself, so forgive me if it doesn't make sense.**

**This writer/author/or what ever needs some reviews XD desperate here.**

**This writer/author/or what ever doesn't want to be bashed :(**

* * *

_"Can I tell you a secret?"_

_"Sure"_

Cat Valentine burried her head to her arms. She kept on whispering 'no' once or twice and start thinking about Robbie's lips on hers. She feels so heated up and sweet on the inside that she can't help but to hate herself for falling for her bestfriend.

"Mr. Purple, what should I do now? Robbie just kissed me and I kissed him back! You know Robbie, I'm sure you already met Rex, yes he is that mean puppet Robbie has and- no Mr. Purple, Robbie isn't a clown, silly you! Although, he makes me laugh and he is super sweet and- oh Mr. Purple, Robbie loves me and I think I love him too, what should I do now? Oh this is so frustrating!" Cat furrowed both of her eyebrows and hugged Mr. Purple inside her arms, the small stuffed toy nuzzled inside her chest as if her life was depended on it.

"Hey Cutie" Cat gulped and turned alarmingly infront of her. Ofcourse, she wasn't so surprised to see Robbie, seeing that he was the only boy who knows that she likes hanging out- and once lived- inside the tool's room of the school. But what surprised her is that maybe he was mad at her for running away from him again.

"I'm sorry for running away from you... again" she said with shyness inside her voice. He showed her a small smile on his lips and stepped his way to take a sit next to her on the woodened floor. He stared right to her eyes and that gesture made her take her eyes off of him. It was strange to feel so worked up inside and to feel so many emotions all at once when someone you like looks at you, as if every face inside the earth began to go blurry and no matter what that person looks like, you feel like they were the most perfect person living. That's just how she feels for her bestfriend. And she feels so scared and happy for them at the same time.

But instead of him to just walk out off of her, he took her hand in his and squeezed her fingers gently. "I'm not" he unlaced her index finger from their intertwined hand and pulled a ballpen out from his rather backpack of a pocket. He went to look at her eyes and found them lifting up to look at him "remember this?" he took the cap of the ballpen and started drawing a smiley face on the lower part of her index finger's knuckle. She gasped and giggled of the memory and the smile on her face grew wider, making her glow even more brighter to his eyes.

_"A you're adorable, B you're so beautiful-" 8 year old Cat Valentine hummed, her mother was out to go to something about bussiness and she was left alone with her Nonna inside the park. She feels so releived to finally sniff some fresh air from kids around her, sure they were sweaty, but Cat likes seeing them so hyper like her. She giggled and sat on the sandbox, her fingers running absentmindedly on her braided brown hair. The sun is so bright and so full of life today that she can't help but to enjoy with the sun, she feels as if she was sharing the same happiness everybody around her has. "Hi there" but she can't help but to gaze at a small boy- probably around her age- next to her, he was alone with a sock puppet resting in his hand. She scooted closer to him and tried to greet him again, this time, the guy blinked at her and gave her a shy smile._

_"Hi, my name is Robert. I'm nine" he said._

_"My name is Caterina Valentine, you can call me Cat and I'm eight years old. I like giraffe's very much and the color pink and- rainbows!" she smiled rather suddenly with her greeting, glad to make a new friend. "Why do you look so sad Robert?- I don't like Robert, can I call you Robbie? That sounds cute!" the boy was strange to her, sure, she might have a small percentage of friends- people think she was strange but atleast her brother likes her and so does her Nonna and mommy. But this guy, he looks so... lost. _

_"My father thinks I'm a disappointment and people thinks I'm messed up" gladly, his voice raised a little louder than his usual shyness. He stared right to her, his eyes reflects innocence with a hint of self pity inside them. Cat tilted her head and pinched his pale cheek, making Robbie shake his head and his curly brunette hair went along with his direction "I think you're awesome and unique. You know, like a unicorn" she started giggling with her imagination, soon her new friend joining her laughter. _

_"Can you be my friend?"he asked with his eyes changing from sadness then to hopeful._

_"Can you promise that I will run and you will chase me?" she asked rather enthusiastically, her hand pumping to the air._

_She smile at him, happy to see Robbie smile brightly to her. Then for some more minute, they started chatting and playing with the sand, actually enjoying each other's presence. "Nonna! Look! I made a best friend forever!" she screamed excitedly when she saw the familiar face of her Nonna, the older woman came brisk walking towards them, her eyes directing towards Robbie. "Hello there young boy, I'm sorry but we need to go. Cat you're Mummy is looking for you and I heard that she is baking you a red velvet cupcake" The elder woman whispered with her soft smile. Cat stared at her with disbelief, as if debating with herself to leave her best friend. "Okay, bye Robbie" she stepped outside the box and went to her Nonna's side. She watched as her bestfriend went to have a sad look again. Her thoughts began interrupting her, she stared distractingly on her Nonna's pockets and a smile formed again on her lips. She took the ballpen out and unclapsed her hand to her Nonna._

_"Robbie, we'll be bestfriends forever right?" she needs to reassure herself so that she won't expect too much. The boy watched her as she grabbed his hand and raised his index finger. "We would Cat, I want to" Cat nodded and pulled the cap off, she pointed the tip of the pen on the lower part of his knuckle and drew a smiley face with her name on it "Then we would" Robbie smiled at her, his eyes trailing down on his knuckle, inspecting the artwork that she left for him. He sighed, the feeling of happiness errupting inside him and the excitement of finally having a bestfriend intrigued him. Just when she was about to clasp her hand to her Nonna's, she gasped and giggled as if she had thought about something good inside her head. "I got a pretty idea! Robbie, would you like to come in my house and we would play pirates!" _

"You didn't told me you're afraid of heights! And a hat with a skull on it!" Robbie piped in to their story telling. "Because! It looks so scary!" He remembers how the younger version of Cat looks, so youthful with brown locks.. Actually, the same Cat beside him was still that young pretty girl from the park, the only thing that changed was his feelings.

_"Robbie! Thank the Heaven above you're here! Cat's acting stranger than before lately!" Mrs. Valentine said. It felt so strange for him to look at the rather tall woman with his head bowed down. It had been nine years since Cat and him crossed paths, and now, they seem to grow together, and they seem to know everything about each other. _

_He gave her one last look and nervously went upstairs to his bestfriend's room. Ever since her Dad left their family for some kind of bar girl, he learned that he wouldn't leave her side forever. And so he climbed up and opened her pale white door, the red haired girl who wasn't brown haired anymore, was sitting on her bed with a large pink photo album resting on her lap._

_"Hey there Cutie" he said. There was an amount of sadness lingering on his voice. When he would cry about being such a disappointment, they would always comfort each other until they would get better. They were more than how bestfriends treat each other, they sleep at each other's houses, know each other's relatives, and even call each other's parents their Mom and Dad. Seeing Mr. Valentine leave his family behind had also made Robbie furious. "Robbie" her voice was raw with sadness and with all the amount her crying. He didn't have to look at the picture on the album just to see what she had been staring at, he knows and he understands her. "I don't get it. Aren't we worth enough for him?" it was sad to see her so sad like this, and it made him doubt life. He lifted the side of his lip and wrap his arm around her shoulder, Cat turned her head to look at him, the dark brown orbs staring sadly right through him. "Any guy in this world would be lucky to have you my little Cutie Patottie" he nuzzled his nose to hers, a small yet brilliant spark errupted inside the pit of his stomach. It felt weird to be this close but they always did this. However, it had been a year since her presence made some strange things inside him, Rex said he was having a crush on her but then, he wouldn't like to ruin their golden friendship. _

_"I have a gift for you" he suddenly remembers the small purple giraffe inside his backpack. It was a token of gratitude for her because she understands Rex more than anyone. Cat rubbed her hand to her eyes, clearing off the used tears that she had cried. 'Yey, I like presents!" she squeeled, her eyes lingering to where his hands were. He grinned back at her, his hands pulling something out from his backpack. Cat's eyes gleamed with new found happiness. He finds it beautiful with how warm Cat's eyes were, and how sunny her smile is. _

_"Who's sweeter than Taffy's?" she pulled the stuffed toy out from his grip and hugged it with so much power and joy. He smiles at the childish gesture of the grown up woman infront of him. The reality of them growing up was too hard to bear. Seeing Cat in the new light made him blush. He suddenly realized that she was prettier than before. Sure, he was attracted for her for a long time now, but things got complicated when they started maturing. _

_"Robbie?" he blinked back at her, the soft voice made him slightly out of balance. He squinted his eyes and slowly, the closed up version of Cat's face was infront of him, like an inch from him. Apparently, he knows that if he leaned a little bit closer, he could kiss her. But then, would she kiss him back?. "_

_"Kiss me?" she asks as if it was a normal thing to do but then, it made him blush with the color of red from her statement. _

_"Why? Am I not attractive?" _

_"No, it's just that- oh erm-" he stuttered at her. Cat smiled sweetly at him, her forehead was getting closer and soon, it was touching his. He smiled nervously at her and decided to do the next big thing, he leaned in and touched his lips to hers, kissing Cat's lips shyly and innocently._

_He was the first to pull out; by the lack of breath and sudden realization. At first, they both stared at each other with the same equal redness of their youthful cheeks_

_"I-"_

_"no-"_

_"I would just- you know, feed my fish" Without looking back, Cat stood up and run out from her room. Her index finger on her lips and her eyes bewildered from the strange feeling._

"It was my first kiss"Cat tilted her head at him, the small smile and familiar blush vreeping on her heart shaped face. It wasn't clear if she wanted that to happen or if she doesn't but, Robbie was sure as heck that he didn't regret it.

"It was fun. I don't regret it a single bit" she added.

He smiled and squeezed their intertwined fingers, not wanting to look at her straight to the eyes. He feared that if he did, he would be signing the end of their friendship. Infact, he was already on the end of the cliff and he needs to hang on no matter what. And with that realization, he sighed.

Cat pouted from Robbie's reaction "Can I tell you a secret?" she said. The small smile on her face turning brightly as if she was holding back something. Robbie didn't answer, instead, he tilted his head to her and grinned. "Robbie, just promise me we will be forever" she leaned her forehead against him, her eyes closing with the seriousness of their topic.

She knows that she can rely on him.

"I would never break my promise to you, you know that Cat"

She nodded and grinned at him. She snaked her hands to the back of his neck and pulled his head closer to her, when she can attach her lips to his.

"You run, I'll chase you remember?"

She knows that she can believe in him even if the world is turning their backs on her. They were bestfriends, soulmates, guide, and teacher. Nobody could understand them but they didn't care. As long as she would keep on running away and if he would keep on chasing her, everything would be okay.


End file.
